


Victory Kiss

by acernor



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Smooching, i can't stand them they're so cute help, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acernor/pseuds/acernor
Summary: Killua keeps trying to cheat when they wrestle, but Gon keeps winning anyway. But the real winner is... both of them, because they're in love.





	Victory Kiss

“Killua!” Gon laughs, hands holding Killua’s wrists to the floor. “I win!”

“No way!” Killua says, trying to kick him off from on top of him again. “I’m gonna-”

“No nen, no nen!” Gon laughs, as the hairs on his arms start to stand up a little from the build of Killua’s electricity. “You said that would be cheating!”

“Cheating for you! You’re an enhancer!” Killua says, making a face at Gon and renewing his struggles when he judges Gon’s guard to be down. It isn’t, and he doesn’t get anywhere.

“Ugh- fine,” he says, disgruntled, letting his arms settle to the ground. “You win this round.”

“Yay!” Gon laughs, smile bright. “I’m the winner!”

And without his smile dimming, he dips his head down and presses his lips lightly against Killua’s.

“Wh-” Killua stares, wide-eyed, as Gon gets up and holds out his hand to help him up.

“Another round?” Gon says, smiling brightly.

Killua’s jaw drops. “Wh- what was that?!” he snaps, face belatedly flushing.

“A kiss!” Gon says, blinking.

“I meant why!” Killua says, jolting up to sitting. “Why that!”

“Oh!” Gon says, cocking his head to the side. “When me and Mito-san used to play this game, the winner would give the loser a kiss!” He looks at Killua, and breaks into a grin. “And I won! So I kissed you!”

Killua’s mouth moves soundlessly, and he squawks out, “you and Mito-san wrestled? What, when you were five?!”

“Yeah!” Gon says brightly, still smiling.

“I’m-” Killua huffs out a breath and hops to his feet, brushing his shorts off to return a semblance of his dignity. “Whatever.” He purses his lips. “We’re not parent and kid, Gon.”

“I know! But I love you, so I figure it’s probably okay,” Gon says cheerfully.

Killua jolts backwards, his face red. Gon… Gon just comes out and says stuff like this!

“And you can be the one to kiss me, when you win a match!” Gon says with a smile.

“I won’t!” Killua snaps, still red.

“That’s right,” Gon says with a teasing smile, “because I’m going to win all our matches!”

Killua’s mouth drops open, and he recovers himself to glare. “You’re on! I’m not gonna lose!” and he tackles Gon to the ground.

They wrestle to a standstill that night, and no more kisses are exchanged; but the feeling of Gon’s lips brushing against Killua’s stays with him through the evening until he falls asleep.

\----------------

The next time they get a break from Bisky’s training they’re at it again, rolling each other down hills in an effort to pin the other. Killua tries to use a cheap trick to win- rubbing mud into Gon’s hair to get him to back off- but Gon just grins and doubles down on his grip on Killua’s arm while he’s distracted, accepting his mud hat unresistingly.

“G- Gon!” Killua sputters, laughing as Gon rolls on top of him again, pinning him down. Gon grins and rubs his muddy hair into Killua’s face, leaving streaks of mud across him. 

“I win again!”

“Aagh,” Killua says, trying to roll him off him. “You cheated!” 

“No, you cheated!” Gon laughs, keeping his weight on him. “We said no weapons, and you used mud!”

“Whatever,” Killua huffs, grinning brightly. “You’ve got mud all over you.”

“So do you,” Gon laughs, letting go of one of Killua’s hands to brush the smears of mud on his cheek.

Killua colors slightly, smile still on his face, and says nothing.

“Victory kiss!” Gon says, starting to lean in but then backing up. “Oh- but if it actually bothers you, I won’t?”

“Whatever,” Killua says, rolling his eyes. “I don’t care.”

Gon smiles at him, and leans in.

Killua darts his face to the side, dodging the kiss. Snickers. “If you can catch me.”

“Oooooh,” Gon says frustratedly. “I already won!”

“Not at this you haven’t!” Killua says, grinning beneath him.

“You- hold still!” Gon says, trying to reach Killua’s mouth, as Killua rolls his head to the side to dodge him, laughing. “That’s cheating!” he says, as Killua ducks so that Gon gets a faceful of white hair.

Shoulders shaking, Killua laughs beneath him. “Fine, here!” he says, turning his face up and holding still, still shaking with laughter. Gon looks at him suspiciously, but slowly leans in. As he goes in to close the kiss, Killua opens his mouth wide and sticks his tongue out, trying to lick Gon’s whole face.

“Eew!” Gon laughs, jerking back to avoid it. “Killua!”

Killua relaxes back into the ground, laughing, cheeks flushed. Gon smiles down at him, nose wrinkled, then grabs his face with both hands, and leans down to plant a kiss on one muddy cheek.

“There!” he says, grinning. “Victory kiss!”

Killua grins up at him, blush back in full force. “Okay, you got me. You can do a real one.”

Gon looks at him suspiciously. “You better not lick me.”

“I won’t, I won’t,” Killua laughs, bringing his hands up to Gon’s face. “Here,” and he leans up and presses his lips lightly to Gon’s, flopping back down to the ground with a smile. “You won.”

“Killuaaa,” Gon says happily, and presses a quick return kiss against his lips, their smiles getting in the way of the kiss. “Come on, let’s go again!” he says, jumping to his feet and holding his hand out like last time.

Killua jumps up and takes his hand.

“You’re on!”

\-------------

“Got you!” Killua says with a grin, laughing while he pins Gon.

“This doesn’t count!” Gon says, struggling.

“Yeah it does!” Killua laughs, holding him down despite his squirming. “We said no nen and no weapons, I’m not using either!”

“This hole is a weapon!” Gon complains, struggling against the Gon-sized pit that Killua shoved him into. “This is cheating!”

“Then the ground is a weapon too and you’ve been cheating the whole time!” Killua yells, bracing against Gon’s escape attempts. “My victory!”

“Fine!” Gon says, collapsing against the dirt. “Okay, you win.” He makes a face, then grins up at Killua. “Your victory! Victory kiss?”

Killua flushes, pausing for a minute. “Uh...” 

It feels different when it’s up to him.

But Gon’s smiling beneath him, and any weirdness goes away as he meets his grin with one of his own. “If you lick me, I’m gonna hold you down and tickle you until you can’t move,” he warns, and Gon just laughs brightly beneath him as Killua quickly presses a light, almost not there kiss against his lips.

Gon’s still smiling when he pulls back. 

“I’m glad we’re here together,” Gon says out of nowhere. “I love you, Killua.”

Killua jolts back a little, flushing. “I- whatever,” he says, looking away as he goes a deeper red. “I’m glad too.”

\------------

When he sees Gon again- after the war with the chimera ants, after their separation, after years, years, years- Gon runs up to him and throws his arms around him and kisses him. They’re teenagers now, and they’re taller and stronger, but Gon still smells the same, and still kisses him as sweetly as he did when they were 13.

“What was that for?” Killua says as he pulls back, flushing.

“Because I still love you!” Gon says, smile bright on his face, taking him by the hand.

Killua lets himself be pulled into the hug, and hides his smile in Gon’s neck.

“I love you too, stupid,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr! acernor.tumblr.com


End file.
